Wrong once again
by SetoKaibaCEO14
Summary: Everyone, especially Yugi, thought they had gotten rid of that one Yami that caused the much trouble. But, the truth will shock them all..
1. Entering the island

(A/N: I changed it a bit and added some stuff, to make it more clear. The reason why Yugi, Bakura and Yami Marik are here is simple: Actually it's not... but they might want to go back for memories? right? anyone..?)  
  
PS: The story takes place after Battle city. It has spoilers. If you don't want to spoil the fun of watching what happened (or reading) then go back. Or else, R&R! Disclaimer: Yami: Seth doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Yugi was wandering to duelist kingdom, the old island where Pegasus held his last tournament. He was bored and didn't have anything to do, so decided to went back to where he first had a tournament. He was talking with Yami when he heard a weird noise in the cave where Joey dueled Bonz.  
  
"Yami, did you hear that?" Yugi said heading toward the cave and taking a peek.  
  
"Yugi, wait, don't go in--" Yami didn't finish his sentence. He heard the all too familiar evil laugh of another yami. But which one was it? Yugi spotted Bakura running like crazy out of the cave. He tripped on a rock and fell over.  
  
"Ow.."  
  
"Bakura, you're doing like the old times?" said Yugi, giggling at his friend.  
  
"Don't mention it.." muttered Bakura getting up. He held his millenium ring.  
  
"Yugi, I have something to tell you. But don't go in.." The boy couldn't finish. Yugi ran into the cave, too overwhelmed by curiosity to listen to Bakura or Yami yelling at him.  
  
"Yugi! don't! come back!" Bakura sighed and ran after the hikari.  
  
"I don't.. remember him.. being so.. hyper.." huffed Bakura as he ran. He grabbed Yugi's arm in time.  
  
"Please.. listen.. Yugi.." the white haired boy tried to catch his breath.  
  
"The millenium ring points me to the left side of the cave, it senses a dark presence and it can't be Yami bakura. He's at home, doing whatever. Yami is with you and isn't evil. Soo.." Bakura passed his hand in his hair.  
  
"It could only be Marik's dark half. But you banished him to shadow realm after that duel.. And I surely.. don't want to go in." Yugi looked worriedly at Bakura, and looked to the left side of the cave.  
  
"Yami.. could you take over and go see what's in here?"  
  
"Sure thing." The millenium puzzle started to glow and the pharaoh showed up.  
  
"Tell me, Bakura, are you sure.." Yami stopped. Bakura wasn't here anymore.  
  
"Curious, I swear he was right beside me." Yami walked a little to the left side, then he heard a very loud scream. He could tell it was Bakura.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! NOT THAT! NOOO!" 


	2. Shadowed figure

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Maybe I will, but for now I still don't. TT  
  
"Bakura? are you alright?" Yami whispered, trying to keep his cool. But the pharaoh knew something was wrong.  
  
"Aaaah, if it isn't the pharaoh himself. Came to say goodbye to your friend?" The same evil laugh heard earlier repeated itself.  
  
"Yami Marik. I knew it was you.. somehow you managed to escape the shadow realm." Yami twitched a bit, but didn't want to show his surprise.  
  
"Just call me Marik." The sand haired yami tugged Bakura closer to him. He held the millenium rod in his hand and stared at the helpless Bakura who was trying to reach Yami, but obviously couldn't. Marik just smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, my little friend, I'll take care of you." He shoved Bakura aside, who oofed and stayed on a corner, closing his eyes.  
  
"Leave Bakura out of this. He did nothing to you!" Yami took a step further to Marik, who just started snickering.  
  
"Mariik..!" Yami pratically yelled his name.  
  
"Ahah, calm down pharaoh. I came back to get revenge. I'll kill you for what you did to me. You won't send me back to the shadow realm, because I'm staying right there. And since I can't take control of my weaker half anymore.. I simply used some energy I left on the millenium rod to make me a body."  
  
"What about Bakura? What do you want with him?" Yami clenched his fists. He didn't want to see any of his friends hurt again.  
  
"I do not care about the weakling, but about the spirit of the ring." Marik slowly approached Bakura and ripped off his ring. Bakura shivered and stood up.  
  
"Give it back.. Marik!" Yami could see the boy was slightly shivering. He was a bit scared of Yami Marik, especially after what he had done at battle city.  
  
"Don't bother trying.." Yami helplessly watched Marik hit Bakura on the head with his rod.  
  
"Shut up. It's mine now." He walked back to Yami, that wide grin still on his face.  
  
"I should banish both of you to the shadow realm, but I have other things to attend to." The yami left.  
  
"Me and my friends will get you back for this, Marik. You won't be so lucky!" Yami yelled. Bakura couldn't help but chuckle, even with all that has happened to him so far. Yami unclenched his fists and stared at the snow haired form.  
  
"What is so funnny, Bakura?"  
  
"Hah.. he wants Yami Bakura.. but he's not in the ring anymore.. it's of no use to me or him anymore! He got a body the same way Marik did! He can only go back in the ring if he is willing to.." Bakura walked to the exit of the cave, wanting to get out of here fast.  
  
"Well, isn't that convenient." Yami smirked and Yugi took control again.  
  
"Bakura, you're alright?" Yugi rushed to his friend.  
  
"Yes, it's all right. thanks Yugi. Now let's go home I have to see how Yami Bakura is doing.." 


	3. Keep it secret!

Seth: Yay, 3 chapters on 2 days! (Or should I say nights..)  
  
PS: I don't really know how a motorboat works. Or if it's even called like that.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll never own Yu-Gi-Oh vv  
  
Bakura: Thank Ra..

Seth: What?

Bakura: Nothing!

* * *

"Big brother, thanks for the city tour!" Mokuba smiled at his brother.  
  
"Anytime kiddo. Hey, aren't we up Pegasus' island? The duelist kingdom?" Kaiba looked down. He positioned his helicopter to be able to see the old castle.  
  
'Who knows, maybe he still lives here,' Kaiba thought. Mokuba stared down.  
  
"Seto? Isn't that Yugi and Bakura running down there? They look like ants!" The young Kaiba pointed to the 2 friends running to a boat. Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"What are THEY doing here? They've got no business to do! unless.."  
  
"Seto, are you talking to yourself again?"Mokuba poked his brother. "Um.. Seto? why don't you answer me?" Mokuba just shrugged and sticked his face to the window to watch the tiny hikaris running rather rapidly to a boat. Strangely, they became bigger and more clear. The helicopter was almost hitting them.  
  
"Big brother? why are we trying to crush Yugi and Bakura?"  
  
"I'm not trying to crush them, I have to ask something to the midget.." With that Kaiba landed the helico and jumped out. Mokuba followed.  
  
"YUGI!" Kaiba ran to him.  
  
"Kaiba? Hey, what are you doing in here?" Yugi said with a cheerful grin. He didn't want to worry Kaiba about the nuisance they'll eventually have to face.  
  
"I should be asking that to you," Kaiba started. "That's the reason why I landed. What are you two doing in duelist kingdom? There is nothing to do!" He looked at Yugi, then Bakura, and waited.  
  
"I came back to explore the cave a litte bit, and asked Yugi to join me!" Bakura was good at making up excuses. Hopefully Kaiba would believe this one..  
  
"Is that really all?" The CEO said with a mocking tone. "Come on, you can be more original than that. Now, tell me, where are you going?" Mokuba wasn't paying attention. He was playing with rocks.  
  
"To Bakura's house.. now, excuse us, but we have to hurry!" Yugi said rocking his feet back and forth.  
  
"Whatever. Mokuba, we're going back in." The hyper kid jumped up and down back to the helicopter.  
  
"See ya, Yugi and Bakura!" Mokuba waved his hands at them. The duo forced a smile.  
  
"You know, we'll eventually have to tell them.." whispered Bakura while starting the boat's motor. He placed a hand on his chest. He had to get back his millenium ring! Yugi jumped in the boat, followed by his friend.  
  
"Yep, now come on, before your Yami and Marik meets up, or it won't be a very happy show!" The boat slowly started, then stabilized to a comfortable speed. The two friends were watching the sunset reflects in the ocean, trying not to think too much about Marik.

* * *

That didn't advance the plot too much, but hey, why hurry? As soon as I think of something, it'll be up!  
  
Yami bakura: Where is Bakura? 

Seth: He'll be here very soon, you'll see :)


	4. Are they always like that?

Yep, me again. That wasn't too long was it? We left Yugi and Bakura in the ocean, trying to get to Yami Bakura in time before Yami Marik finds him. What a mess. And Kaiba plain not caring, we'll see how it goes..  
  
Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh. So I don't.

* * *

"Where is that baka tomb robber's house?" Yami marik kept whispering to himself. He wandered every corner of Domino for sign of the yami. "He cannot be that far. My hikari should know. Wait, he'd never tell me.. I'll force him!" With that Yami marik quickly went to Marik, Ishizu and Odion's house. "He better be here, or I'll force his dear sister or servant to tell me." The yami insanely laughed and went to Marik's house.

* * *

"Bakura? Bakura, wake up, come on!" Yugi shaked his friend's shoulder. Bakura was sleeping and there's no way to wake him up. 'Great, how am I gonna drag him to his house now? He's taller than me!' Yugi sighed and stared at Bakura for a while. He came closer to him, almost touching his ear and..  
  
"BAKURAAAAA! WAAAAKE UPPPP!" The sleeping boy suddenly got up, jumping off the boat and falling in the water.  
  
"AAH! Yugi, that wasn't nice!" Yugi giggled and took his friend's hand. He helped him back in the boat.  
  
"We are home, Bakura. You slept while on the way home. Now, hurry up, we have to get to your yami!" The spiked haired boy took Bakura's hand and dragged him to his house.

* * *

After a few minutes, Yami marik finally reached his hikari's house. "He better be there, or I won't be happy." DING-DONG! He heard voices from the other side of the door.  
  
"Aaaaah, Ishizu, please answer the door! Man, I hate this doorbell!"  
  
"Marik, get out of watching your TV and answer yourself!"  
  
"Why should I."  
  
"Oh, I'll go get it, master Marik!" Odion's voice. He was with them.  
  
The yami rolled his eyes. Marik didn't change that much after all. Always a television freak.. He could hear Odion's steps coming closer and closer. The door opened. He smirked.  
  
"Well, isn't it Odion. Let me talk to Marik!" Odion's eyes widened. He, too, had thought they had gotten rid of him. After all, everyone could see his defeat to Yami in Kaiba's duel tower.  
  
"Oh.. no.. n..not you!" He took a step back. Marik got up, hearing the familiar voice of his yami.  
  
"YOU? what do you want? how did you come back? why are you here?" Marik was really confused. He didn't want to see HIM again, the person that caused him the much trouble. Maybe his father is on the same level. He stood beside Odion, eyes as wide as his.  
  
"Hah. Happy to see me, are we?" The dark half entered the house. Neither of the two boys tried anything to stop him from entering. Marik still has the millenium rod, but it was sealed in somewhere only Ishizu could remember. Yami marik has his other rod. "Energy transplant sure is useful, isn't it?" He laughed and petted his rod. "Relax, hikari. Just came here for you to tell me where Bakura lives. I have to talk to him. If you don't tell me, I'll have to use the force.."  
  
Marik shook his head. "I'll tell you on one condition. If I come with you." Odion wanted to protest, but Marik shook his head again. "I'll be fine, just stay here with Ishizu." Yami marik glared at his hikari.  
  
"Who said I'd agreed?" Marik pouted a bit.  
  
"I don't want you to hurt Yami bakura.." Yami marik laughed and took Marik's arm for him to lead. "You better don't try anything!" They soon reached Bakura's house. Yami marik knocked on the door. Marik approached, but his yami knocked him over with his rod and put a hand on his mouth. He hid him under a tree and waited for Bakura to answer.  
  
"Yamiiiiii! It's him! Don't answer the door!" Bakura clinged to his yami's arm. He took the precaution of warning Yami bakura, but of course, he didn't want to -hide- from Yami marik.  
  
"Let me go baka! I won't hide from him because you are a coward!" He struggled to get off from the shivering boy, but it was of no use. Yugi rolled his eyes at the stubborness of the tomb robber. Suddenly the three boys heard a crack. The door got smashed.  
  
"Oh no!" Yugi dragged the two Bakuras in a closet. He hid in with them.  
  
"I'll get you back for this, midget. I swear I will. And you too, baka hikari." The careless yami continued his rambling until he heard Yami marik step closer to the closet. (A/N: that was weird..) Yugi gasped and put a hand over Yami bakura's mouth. If he said a single word, they're done for!  
  
"I know you are here, tomb robber, and I can sense you too, weakling! Come out, wherever you are.." Marik continued searching the house, not even thinking about opening doors. Suddenly he heard a scream from the closet. It was Bakura, who'se foot has been crushed by his yami by accident. "Sssh, you stupid! He'll hear us!" The white haired yami shook his head. Yugi gasped. Yami marik grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it..

* * *

At least it's a little longer than the others. Well I hope it is. Yea, another cliffhanger.. I'm evil hm? Don't worry, if it keeps going at this rate I'll have another chapter tomorrow. But not sure.  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! 

Yugi: You really ARE doing like in duelist kingdom.. messing everything up and apologizing!

Bakura: sigh


	5. No more secrets

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh. On with the story!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura clinged closer to his yami. But that last one didn't care about what the hell was gonna happen to them. Yugi was really nervous. In the last duel with Yami marik, he almost lost everything: his soul, his body, Yami. 'Could you please take over and think of something? I won't be able to protect these two by myself!' With that the pharaoh appeared. He quickly whispered to the Bakuras his plan, because it looked like Marik had trouble opening the door.  
  
"Alright, Yami bakura, go and make one being with Bakura. You two have to be the same like Yugi and me for it to work."  
  
"Are you kidding pharaoh? I won't go--" Yami activated his puzzle's power, and finally Bakura was alone. The millenium ring appeared around his neck.  
  
"Wow.. you do know how to shut a yami up!" said Bakura amusingly. Yami smirked and waited for Marik to open the door.  
  
"If you don't open this door immediately, I'll send it to the shadow realm!" Yami marik knocked with his rod and did everything to get the door to open. Obviously he doesn't know how it works..  
  
"We're doomed," Bakura said, trying not to shake. Yami just looked at him and told him to be quiet, for he was sure his plan would work.  
  
"As soon as he open the door, I'll jump on him and take his rod. Meanwhile you run away to Yugi's game shop." The hikari nodded and waited.  
  
"Ah! about time!" Yami marik opened the door. Yami was about to jump on him, but he heard someone else coming in.  
  
"That's for knocking me out!" Marik jumped on his yami. He looked at the 2 boys still in the closet and smiled. "Go while you can! I'll hold him back!" The yami struggled to get out of Marik's grip.  
  
"How dare you! As soon as I free myself you're a dead man, Marik!" The sand haired hikari removed the millenium rod from Yami marik's hand and knocked him out.  
  
"And that's for making me miss my favorite show!" Marik got up and ran after Yami and Bakura. They all went to Yugi's game shop. Yami disapeared back into the puzzle as the shorter Yugi entered. He gasped. Joey and Tea were here, and Kaiba too!  
  
'They're probably going to ask what I am doing here, out of breath with Marik and Bakura.. just what I needed.. but they might help me..' Yugi thought.  
  
"Yug! dude, what are you doing with Marik? Oh, hey Bakura!" Joey finished his pizza slice and looked at the 3 hikaris with a confused look.  
  
"Okay, we are in deep trouble," Bakura started. He looked at Kaiba in the background, then back to Joey and Tea. "Yami marik broke free from the shadow realm and I'm afraid he's back to kill us all!"  
  
Those last words caught Kaiba's attention. "I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation. That madman is back? I'll show him a lesson. If he ever comes near me or Mokuba, he's the one who's gonna get killed!" Yugi sweatdropped and tried to calm Kaiba down while Bakura was explaining the situation to Tea and Joey.  
  
"This is bad.. I hope we can help!" Tea said. Joey just nodded to Bakura, as he was saying "Count on me to help." Bakura smiled shyly. He felt as his ring would explode; Yami bakura was trying to get out again.  
  
'Let me out you baka! or I'll hit you!' Bakura sweatdropped and held the ring in a desperate attempt to keep the tomb robber quiet while Yugi tries to find a way out of this mess.  
  
"For now, it's late, you people can all come to my house, there is a lot of rooms for every one of you! Even you, Kaiba, because I'm sure he wants you too." Tea, trying to help her friends as always, just offered them to sleep at her house.  
  
"Great idea!" said Yugi. He looked at Joey, who nodded, then Bakura who just stepped beside Yugi, then looked at Kaiba. Marik followed them.  
  
"No way I'm going to sleep at someone else's house. I can take care of myself. Besides, I have Mokuba too." The CEO gout out of the game shop, took his suitcase full of cards he just bought for Mokuba and got in his limousine.  
  
"Good riddance, _jerk_.." Joey quietly muttered. The 5 "friends" all went to Tea's house, watching some movies, eating, and going to sleep without feeling a little worried. Sure, Marik did hit his yami hard, but that yami was a really though one. By example, in the duel against Joey, he barely seemed hurt.  
  
"G'night guys," Tea muttered before closing the light. 'I hope they know what they're doing..' She turned over and fell asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hooray, another chapter! And hooray for Marik's change of heart after that duel at the Kaiba'sl tower! Anyway, I surprise even myself by doing 5 chapters in so little time. Please review, if you have time. If you don't like it, I'll continue anyway :] 


	6. Could it be any worse?

No need for a disclaimer. I think you arleady get it.. I dont own anything. Chapter 6, go! Note: " " means they are talking, and ' ' are thoughts.

* * *

"AIBOUU!" Yami was yelling after Yugi. Yami marik was about to kill him using his millenium rod's energy.  
  
"It's too late pharaoh.. I told you! I'm going to kill you all!" The yami shook his head, smirked and finally sent Yugi to his doom. Yami fell to his knees, speechless.  
  
"No.. not you Yugi.."  
  
"AAAH!" The pharaoh got up. "Thank god, it was just a dream.. I hope I didnt wake anyone up. Oh, wait, how could I, I'm in the soul room." He shook his head and went back to sleep, thinking about Yugi. How he could protect him. How he could defeat Yami marik once again, without dueling. There is no way to reason the insane egyptian yami, now. 'Maybe.. maybe Bakura is right. Maybe we're doomed.'  
  
Meanwhile, Yami marik was still in Bakura's house, locked in. "I could kidnap the TV and ask for a ransom.. what am I thinking. Or break all the vases until they surrender.. I can't do anything! AAAAH!" He pointed his millenium rod to a flower pot and destroyed it. He thought about the windows. They weren't locked.. He quickly got out of the place, not wiithout much difficulty opening a window and searched for somewhere to go for the night. "Those fools. Thought they can get rid of me so easily." He snickered and went into an alley.

* * *

Joey's natural alarm woke him up. His internal clock started to shake. He got up and looked at the clock. "7:00 AM.. thought so. Breakfast time!!" he yelled, waking up Tea and Marik.  
  
"Aaah, you idiot, would you just go back to sleep!" Marik threw one of his pillow at him and put the other one on his head.  
  
"Hmmh.. Joey, it's too early.. if you want to eat, go downstairs, and ask my mother.. she's always up at this hour." Tea yawned and rubbed her eyes, staring at the ceiling blankly. She looked over at Yugi and Bakura, still sleeping. "They both look like angels.." She whispered to herself, smiling. Her eyes turned to Joey who was quietly walking downstairs, trying not to wake up anyone else. Marik just muttered under his pillow in egyptian. He hated being woke up, especially for no reason.  
  
"..And some soup.." Bakura was probably dreaming. He mumbled incomprehensible things and kept turning around. "What.. the rabbit and some herb.. humm okay.." Tea giggled at his ramblings and got off her bed, stretching. All this noise was making Marik even more angry.  
  
"Would everyone just SHUT UP.." He got up and cursed, staring at his feet. He noticed the millenium rod still near him. 'I could send them to shadow realm.. nah. I'll need them in order to defeat my yami. I hate him as much as they do, after all.. might as well stick with them for a while.' Yugi yawned and blinked. He waited until his vision wasn't foggy anymore and took his millenium puzzle, putting it around his neck.  
  
"Seems like everyone is up.. except Bakura. Oh, good morning Tea." said Yugi, still feeling a little drowsy. Tea smiled at him and yawned. She took her clothes and went to the bathroom to dress. Yugi was looking over Marik's bed, noticing he was under his pillow again and decided not to disturb him. He went to Bakura's bed and heard his incoherent speeches. He grinned and went down to see Joey.  
  
"Joey, arleady eating?" Yugi laughed. That was Joey all right. Nothing could wake him up, if it isn't food. The blonde just nodded and continued eating his bagels. Yugi sat at the table, waiting for his breakfast Miss Gardner was making. She wasn't speaking, and hurried everyone's breakfast up. Maybe she was busy.. The two boys heard a noise coming from upstairs.  
  
"AAAAAH!" Bakura litteraly fell downstairs. He tripped on his own pyjama pants. (A/N: That always happens to me.. what a shame --) They heard a loud thump as the hikari landed on his stomach. "Ow, it hurts f--" Yugi ran to his friend and put his hand on his mouth.  
  
"Sssh, Bakura, not near Miss Gardner!" Joey almost spat out his grape juice, slightly amused. He quickly covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at his poor friend. Bakura blushed and stood up holding his stomach. Tea got out of the bathroom and saw Bakura, Yugi and Joey, all the 3 making really ankward faces. Joey was red from trying to hold his laughing and finally let it all go.  
  
"AHAHHA! Tea.. Oh my god you should have seen that! B--Bakura.. fell down the stairs.." He stopped and fell off his chair. Yugi sweatdropped along with Tea. Bakura just jumped in the couch and started eating his breakfast, trying not to think about his stomach. Tea took her breakfast, Yugi his and they ate, while Marik was still upstairs sleeping.  
  
Suddenly the egyptian boy heard a knock at the window. His eyes widened. His yami was here, at the window of the second story of Tea's house, grinning at him. Marik almost fainted. He took his millenium rod and walked to the window.  
  
"Open this, Marik, or I'll have to do it the hard way!" The hikari, knowing his yami had lot of trouble with doors and windows, smirked and turned away. He closed the door so the others wouldn't hear anything downstairs. The yami knocked harder on the windows, almost breaking it. "Open it! Darn it, you baka, open it!" Suddenly the millenium symbol appeared on the yami's head and the window broke under the sudden power. Marik closed his eyes, waiting for his yami to hurt him. But nothing came.  
  
"Don't be scared, Marik.. you're the last person I'll kill. After all, you created me. I'll go for the pharaoh and his little friends first.. then Bakura and his yami, and Joey, Kaiba, Tea, then you. It won't take long, so wait for me!" Marik clenched his fists. He was trembling with rage. There was no way of preventing the killing spree to happen.. unless.. The yami was slowly making his way downstairs. Marik grinned and searched trough Tea's drawer and took something off it.  
  
"Just perfect.."

* * *

Aren't I the master of cliffhangers? Anyway. At least I updated before the day ends, its 11 PM, not yet midnight! Go me! 


	7. Here comes the violence

I was originally planning on ending the story right now, but you people would hate me. So, I'll last it 2 or 3 chapters longer, adding some plot twists! Hooray!

* * *

Marik was nervously looking at the sharp object on his hand. 'I never thought **Tea** would have that kind of stuff in her drawers.' He ran downstairs and was about to stab his yami in the back, but unfortunately got blocked by him.  
  
"You cannot fool me, silly hikari. I am invincible, now. No puny knife, duel monster, or shadow power can destroy me!" He twisted Marik's arm and left him on the stairs, still going down. Marik screamed. He had no other ways of warning the teens down there. Besides, his arm hurt like hell.  
  
"What's this?" Yugi said, looking at the stairs. His eyes widened. He gasped as he saw Yami marik go down the stairs with the knife Marik tried to stab him with. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly and blinked. "How in the world did he come here!" Yugi backed off a bit and tugged Joey's sleeve, too busy eating to even care.  
  
"Hmfmrgh?" Joey looked at Yugi, who shakily pointed to the insane figure now on the same floor as them. His eyes got bigger (if thats even possible) than Yugi's, and he fell on his back, backing as far away as he could with his hands. "H--he entered Tea's house? But hooooow!!" Joey stayed in a corner, shocked. Bakura was looking at everyone with worried eyes and went near Joey. Yugi and Tea did the same. Miss Gardner left a long time ago.  
  
"Now, now, don't be afraid. Yugi, I want to have a word with you. Come here, boy.." Yami marik was waiting, but suddenly Yugi has changed to the pharaoh in a flash.  
  
"You won't harm anyone else. I won't let you!" Yami opened his arms and tried to protect the group behind him. Bakura couldn't control his yami much longer and finally went back into the soul room, leaving him to the real world and at the view of Marik.  
  
'Oh no, they're gonna kill each other now..' The hikari thought. He decided to just stay in the soul room, where he was safe. Well, he was right, his yami stepped besides Yugi's dark half and waited for Yami marik to land the first blow.  
  
"So, you are back indeed.. it's been a long time no see. I barely even seen you. Except in that duel when I was with your hikari.." The snow haired yami glared. The egyptian one advanced towards him. Yami went between the two.  
  
"No killing. Don't you two dare to try something. At least, leave all the others out of this!" Yami marik, ignoring him, pushed him aside and went to Bakura, who leaned closer to his ear.  
  
"Listen, I could help you kill them, anyway they-" He couldn't finish his phrase. Yami marik took Bakura's collar and threw him on the nearest wall. He snickered, enjoying the sight of a yami in pain.  
  
"You two tomb robber and your hikari are both very fun to play with. I'll take care of you later." He grabbed yami by his puzzle, tugged him closer and went with him in the living room, locking the door, so they could settle down a fight.  
  
"Are you crazy? man, you were actually gonna HELP him?" Joey was freaking out at Yami Bakura, who looked at the floor.  
  
"Actually, I hate him now. Yes, I'm gonna kill him. But it doesn't mean I'm with you all. He's gonna pay. With his life." The yami's words could barely be heard. He slowly got up, covering his mouth and trying not to cough. He went to the bathroom and loudly slammed the door.  
  
"Man, he's almost as irritable as Kaiba.." Joey said to himself. He grabbed Tea's hand and looked at the stairs, seeing Marik who was holding the ramp of the stairs and panting. "Marik? Are you ok? You, uh.. got your arm kinda messed up." Marik descended the stairs and glared at the two teens, then opened the bathroom's door.  
  
"MARIK! WOULD YOU CLOSE THAT YOU BAKA?" Yami bakura was yelling at Marik. Joey was once again trying not to laugh. Tea was blinking at Joey.  
  
"B--but you're only uh.. barfing blood? let me guess, my yami?" Marik muttered out rather coldly.  
  
"Yes. Now go away. Immediately." Bakura kicked the door shut, leaving Marik staring at the wooden frame. Joey snickered and went outside with Tea, followed by Marik, still confused. The three of them made it outside, still waiting for Bakura.  
  
"Listen, Marik, I do not want to fight you-"  
  
"Shut up, pharaoh. Because of you I've been sent to the shadow realm, I suffered unexplicable pain and you made everyone hate me, even my own sister."  
  
"Ishizu isn't YOUR sister, you shouldn't even exist." Yami marik glared at him madly. Yami was smirking, he finally shut him up. The tan figure walked to a window and stared outside for a while. He took something from his pocket, but Yami didn't really see what it was.  
  
"Come here, we've got to talk, Yami." Marik's tone was serious. Yami's eyes widened as he stood up.  
  
"I don't think I should. Besides, I can hear you from there." Yami marik pointed to outside of the window, and that got Yami's curiosity. He walked to the window, near Marik, when the egyptian showed his millenium rod at Yami, the sennen eye glowing on his head, as he fell down. He was about to kill him, when the door got smashed by a familiar yami.  
  
"Always interrupting my fun, hm? What, you want me to kill you first, Bakura?" Yami marik glared at the albino.  
  
"Since when do you use my real name? You always call me spirit of the ring, tomb robber.."  
  
"You.Made.Me.Mad." He stomped towards Bakura, who used his millenium ring's power to paralyze him for a short time while he dragged Yami's unconscious body out of the living room.  
  
'Why am I even helping him.. yes, he got me out of the shadow realm, but he is still an enemy. Everyone is my enemy. So why? Why am I being so nice to him?' He dropped Yami on the couch and locked back the door of the living room, hoping it would seal the mad yami for a while. He quickly took a pen and a sheet, and wrote the following letter:  
  
_Yugi, yami.  
  
I'm going with your friends back at your game shop. I locked Yami marik in the living room. I hope he doesn't get yo.. out. You'll find us there, so wake up, baka, you don't have much time!  
  
Yami bakura  
_  
He slammed the pen down on the table, put the sheet beside Yugi and left.

* * *

I shouldn't even be here right now. I should be sleeping!! But I wanted to finish that chapter. You readers are lucky I care so much that I write a chapter when I shouldn't be..  
  
Yami bakura: You made me friend with YUGI! Seth: Maybe, Bakura, maybe..


	8. Crazy day

I enjoy making this story! This means more chapters. It may be good or not, depends of your point of view.. Chapter 9, served! Oh, review please. Because I have no idea how to continue this story at all..

* * *

Back at Yugi's game shop, the gang turned their heads to see Bakura, back to his usual hikari self, entering the shop.  
  
"Oh, hey guys. Yugi is still at your house, Tea, but he'll be fine, my yami took care of the insane freak," Bakura grinned. Marik glared at the hikari's ring.  
  
"Don't talk of him like that, of course he's a mad man, but he's still MY yami!" The entire group laughed. They talked about strategies of how to beat Yami marik, and that they should warn Kaiba. He is not safe, after all.  
  
"I think Yugi should go. As soon as he comes.. I hope he will.." Tea suggested. The group nodded. Just after, Yami came in the shop.  
  
"Speaking of the devil," Joey said. "Welcome back Yug. You're okay?" Yami nodded and sat on a couch.  
  
"You'll thank your yami for me, Bakura, will you?" The pharaoh said, smiling at Bakura. The snow haired boy nodded and looked over at Tea.  
  
"Oh yea. Well, Yugi, we were talking about how we should warn Kaiba that the psycho might head straight for him, and that you're the only one who could warn him without being bashed."  
  
Yami looked at her like she has something on her face. "What, why me? Can't anyone else do it?" He looked over at Joey.  
  
"Ooooh no, not me, not me Yugi! You know Kaiba, he'll kick me out after he insults the hell out of me!" Yami looked at Bakura.  
  
"What? M-me? But, we barely know each other, we never talked, and I'm.. I couldn't do it.." Yami sighed and looked at Marik.  
  
"Are you kidding pharaoh? he's gonna kill me, I bet he is still mad at me for trying to steal his god card!!" He looked back at Tea, who just shook her head.  
  
"No, Yugi, I never talk to Kaiba, unless I try to remind him of the current situation. And he won't listen to me. He hates me too." Yami sighed again and stood up.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it. Don't have much of a choice." Yami muttered and got out of the game shop. He obviously had enough of trying to reason Kaiba. He did that during duelist kingdom, battle city, and now.. He pressed the button of the intercom.  
  
"Kaiba speaking. Who is it?" Yami stared at the intercom for a while, then found something to say.  
  
"Kaiba, this is Yugi. I've got to talk to you right now. It's important." There was a pause at the other end of the machine, then Kaiba opened the gates, and closed the intercom communication. Yami entered.

* * *

"What has Bakura done to me? He'll be the second to pay! I HAVE to kill them all!" The egyptian yami twitched his fingers, shook his head and finally was free from the paralyzing blow he received. "Pharaoh, you were lucky Bakura was here. You'd be long gone. But not to worry, I am coming now.. I know where you are.. I think." The yami stabbed the door until it opened and ran outside.  
  
Meanwhile, at Kaiba's mansion, Mokuba was leading Yami to Kaiba, who was waiting patiently, pushing his papers away.  
  
"What do you want, Yugi?" He said, with an emotionless voice. He wasn't surprised, annoyed, happy or anything. Just.. here.  
  
"Kaiba. I'm asking you to believe me. Yami marik is on the loose again, and I strongly believe he is coming for you, and if you don't find a safe place, or protect yourself correctly, he'll get to you." Kaiba laughed at this.  
  
"Oh please. I heard that one several times. I have the best security system, and bodyguards, so mind your own business and go back with your friends, because I don't care." Kaiba snapped his fingers and took his papers back. Yami grinned.  
  
"Okay, but if Mokuba get harmed, don't come to me whining.." He stood up and pointed at the little ebony haired kid on a chair, who just pointed at himself with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"No, he won't touch him!" Kaiba seen Yami's plan to get him to listen to his speech. He sighed and also stood up. "Alright, what do you want me to do!" He said coldly.  
  
"Just come with me, Kaiba. And bring Mokuba too. Until we find a way to send Yami marik back to where he belongs, you'll have to stay with us unless you want to die or lose your brother.." Kaiba groaned and took his laptop, some papers, his cellphone and some personal stuff, such as clothes, pyjamas, etc. Mokuba did the same.  
  
"Alright Yugi, this is the last time I ever listen to you. But I'm doing this for Mokuba. I won't allow anything to happen to him." The kid grinned at his brother and picked up his stuff. Leaded by Yami, the trio hurried back to Yugi's game shop.

* * *

Yami marik went to Bakura's house, looking everywhere for any signs of the group. He walked back to Marik's. He looked by the window, where he saw Ishizu walking in circles, obviously worried for her little brother. She looked at Odion, who was just playing with the millenium rod. The yami shrugged and decided to head to Joey's house, but didn't.  
  
"Why would they go here? The blonde's sister is arleady here, she won't be of any use to me. And I heard by Marik, that his house is too little for more than 3 persons. But it wouldn't hurt to look." He went there, but as expected, only saw Serenity watching TV while petting the new cat Joey got her with some money he got from Tristan. He only saw another place to go: The game shop.  
  
Meanwhile, the group was looking by the window outside. "Hey, guys, it's Kaiba and Yugi! He did it! He finally got to bring Kaiba!" Bakura said, pointing at the two figures slowly walking, then spotted a kid with them. 'That must be his little brother,' Bakura thought. Kaiba entered first, followed by Mokuba and Yami. Kaiba dropped his stuff on the floor along with Mokuba's little bag. Yami jumped on the couch, transforming back into Yugi.  
  
"Received another blue eyes white dragon yet?" asked Kaiba, smirking, looking over at Yugi's grandpa who just entered. Sugoroku glared at the young man.  
  
"Do not mock me, you." He went back to the kitchen to prepare a snack for everyone. Eveyone sat down on the couch and on some cozy chairs, and the room suddenly fell silent. They were waiting for the snacks. Everyone was looking at each other, obviously not knowing what to say. Bakura got up and went to the bathroom. Yugi stood up and went to the kitchen to help his grandfather. Kaiba was whispering to Mokuba. Marik was boredly staring at the ceiling. He jumped up.  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'M BORED LIKE HELL! I am going outside." Everyone turned at Marik. They looked at him and blinked. Yugi, who was entering with the plate of snacks, was about to say something when Marik snatched the snack off Yugi and went outside for a walk. Everyone sweatdropped. Bakura flushed the toilet and got out. Everyone stared at him. He stared at everyone, blushing.  
  
"What the..hell is going on in here?" Bakura asked. Mokuba shrugged along with Tea, while Yugi was serving the snacks. They all watched TV while waiting for something.  
  
"Meh, I thought I was gonna die." Marik whispered to himself, eating a cream-filled little cake grandpa had made.  
  
"Oh, but you are gonna die, my dear hikari." Marik stopped eating the cake. He froze there and turne around.  
  
"Y..you? A-arleady? But, didn't you have.. someone else to kill? Un-unless you arleady did? Or uhm.. you said I'd be the last to die?" The yami smirked. he pointed his millenium rod at the poor shivering egyptian boy. "We..could set--settle this down with a duel?" The yami shook his head and poked Marik's forehead with the rod.  
  
"There is no one to save you now. You are defenseless, and at my mercy. Godbye, little hikari. It was a pleasure meeting you. Hope you have fun in your new eternal life.." The millenium rod started to glow, when it suddenly stopped.  
  
"What? Who did this? Yugi? Bakura?" The yami turned around.  
  
"Not really," said Ishizu, pointing the other millenium rod at him. Yami marik mumbled. Odion sneaked behind him, picking up Marik's shivering body and leading him home, while the yami wasn't looking. Ishizu knocked the other Marik out, and ran back home with Odion and Marik.  
  
Night has arleady fallen, and Yami had fighted with Kaiba to let everyone stay at his mansion, since it was bigger, and safer. It took an hour or two but they finally agreed to something.  
  
"Well, alright, but stop making Bakura sing the Oh happy day song!" Kaiba covered his ears. Mokuba chuckled and Bakura stopped. Yami grinned at him. Everyone took their stuff and moved on to Kaiba's mansion, completely forgetting about Marik, who at least was safe, recovering at his house, with Ishizu and Odion at his side.

* * *

Woah, long chapter. May not update for a while, tho. Yes, i'm adding a bit of humor, eh? Well, that makes it interesting. Yes, all this have a point. Well so long! 


	9. Overnight

I am back, with the REAL chapter 9 (Confusion, it happens) and some uhm.. story, yea.

* * *

Yami marik rubbed his head, mumbling. It was at least the third time he got knocked out by a millenium item. He angrily stomped his way to Bakura's house, that was left unlocked.  
  
"The tomb robber can be so careless sometimes. Well, it's great for me." He pushed the door, not wanting to make any noise that would wake up the neighbors. He entered and looked at the skeleton clock on a table, next to a pile of pencils. "Arlead 11:34? I better go sleep a bit before thinking up my plan." He went to the second story, jumped on Bakura's bed and closed his eyes, sleeping deeply.  
  
Joey and Yugi sneaked off their room, quieter than mouses. They went downstairs and looked through Kaiba's kitchen.  
  
"Wooow.." Joey whistled. "It's like heaven here, expect we're at Kaiba's mansion.." He opened the fridge and took a yogurt pack. He ate it and went to the other room see what else was in store. Yugi looked in the fridge.  
  
"Well, I won't eat all without Kaiba's permission.. only this chocolate bar. And that juice over here. And maybe the apple. Or the chips. Ah hell! He won't notice!" Yugi took all the stuff and went to the living room to put a movie, followed by Joey and his even bigger pack of food.  
  
"How about.. Dawn of the deads? Or Freddy VS Jason? Damn, I didn't even know Kaiba would like that kind of movies!" Yugi looked at a copy of The jungle book.  
  
'Must be Mokuba's movie. I really don't picture Kaiba watching that.' He handed to Joey the movie Djinn.  
  
"Well, Kaiba sure doesn't like a lot of type of movies. Hey, isnt that freaky friday?"  
  
"Joey, I think we shouldn't do this.. I mean, we are abusing Kaiba's hospitality, and besides he's smart, he probably have cameras or.."  
  
"Yugi, Yugi. Look, if we are gonna all be killed by Marik, then I want to have some rich fun before dieing, especially at moneybags's house!" He put dawn of the deads on the DVD, adjusted the volume and started eating his popcorn. Yugi shruged and ripped his bag of chips.  
  
A little while later, at the middle of the movie, Yugi had fallen asleep. Joey heard a noise from upstairs. He closed the TV and hid under the huge couch.  
  
"Guys? I thought I heard something down there.. hello?" Joey got up, recgonizing (?) Bakura's tired voice. He made a sign to him to come and watch the movie. Bakura sat on the couch and yawned.  
  
"You two are lucky Kaiba or Mokuba didn't wake up, or it would be hell." He took a bit of Yugi's chips and looked at a zombie ripping apart some poeple on TV. Joey leaned closer to Bakura.  
  
"You know, 'Kura, that's what Yami marik will do to us if he finds us." Bakura held his mouth trying not to scream. It was past midnight, they were watching an horror movie, and they had a psycho on the loose. It was too much for poor Bakura, but Joey didn't seem to care. He looked at Yugi sleeping and smiled.  
  
"I guess we should go back to sleep now. Before the zombie eats us." Joey took Yugi and went up, putting him in his bed. Bakura shook his head and closed the TV, heading back to his bed too.  
  
Back at Marik's house, everyone was still up, thinking.  
  
"This is all my fault. All my anger, my hate, reformed into one evil force. It's all my fault!" Odion took Marik's hands and shook his head.  
  
"Master Marik, we all were here when this happened. It surely isn't your fault. Now we have to find a way to banish your dark half.. forever." Ishizu sighed.  
  
"Boys, we better go to sleep and think about this later. Everything will be okay, we got the pharaoh and his friends with us." Everyone was now sleeping. Except for Marik, who was still very worried about all this.

* * *

The alarm in Kaiba's room rang. It was 6 AM. Just because they were in danger didn't meant Kaiba would stop taking care of his business. He gout out of bed, dressed up in his green shirt, pants and his blue trenchcoat, then went to his office, everyone still sleeping. Tea yawned and jumped off her bed. Looking over at Mokuba's own bed, she noticed he was still sleeping. She looked over at his posters and toys.  
  
"He's so lucky. The kid got everything, a brother, money, and friends." Tea went to Kaiba's office, knowing he would be here and knocked at his door.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Uhm, I.. can I get some breakfast?" Tea looked at her feet. Kaiba opened the room and pointed behind her, where the cook was. She nodded and went to him. Bakura slowly made it out of his room, following Tea, who was also being followed by Joey, then Yugi, and Mokuba. Kaiba just stared at them like they were ants following the leader and snickered at the thought.  
  
"Cook, we want food!" Joey and Mokuba said along. They looked at each other and laughed. The group went to the kitchen and ate. Kaiba got his breakfast at his office.  
  
Meanwhile, Marik's yami went to the game shop, but only the grandpa was here. "He probably knows where they all are. I'll.. ask him." He entered the game shop and took Grandpa by the collar.  
  
"Tell me, old fool, where are the kids?" The poor man shivered and tried to get words out of his mouth.  
  
"I-- I don't-- I doN,t know, they didn't.. tell me.. I swear.. AAH!" Yami marik pked his millenium rod at grandpa's forehead.  
  
"This might help you remember. So, where are they?" Sugoroku was at the verge of tears. If he didn't tell him, he would die. If he did, Yugi and the others would die. Then again, maybe not..  
  
"At Kaiba's mansion. Now, leave me alone!" Yami marik stormed out of the shop, leaving a desperate man on the floor. This time, he won't miss, he's sure of it.  
  
"Big brother, why don't you come and eat with us?" Mokuba peeked in the CEO's office. He didn't want to leave Kaiba alone, eating and working, while everyone was having fun.  
  
"Mokuba, what did I tell you about eating with these.. persons?" Mokuba nodded and silently went back with the group. Kaiba sighed, maybe he should make an exception for now. He was heading to the kitchen when he heard the doorbell.  
  
"Great, who could it be at this hour? it's barely 7 AM." He went to answer the door, and as he opened it, the familiar yami kicked him over. He entered the mansion, ignoring Kaiba's barely audible screams. The CEO gathered enough force to pick his cellphone and call at the kitchen's phone.  
  
"Hi?" Mokuba answered.  
  
"M..a..rik.. he.. coming.. run.. now.." Mokuba's eyes widened.  
  
"Quick! Everyone, out! let's go by the back door!" The group, puzzled, just followed Mokuba outside and ran as far as they could. Suddenly Kaiba's alarm system rang.  
  
'I hope they made it out of here,' Kaiba thought, getting up painfully. He went to the kitchen to meet up with Yami marik.  
  
"You told them. You bastard! Now I'll just take care of you first.." Yami marik approached the poor brunette, looking defenseless, and pointed the millenium rod at him.

* * *

Okay, at least done with this chapter. Now, I'll just wait until I feel like I can make another one. 


	10. It's over for you

Okay, here is the chapter 10. Nothing much to say, just.. some real action!

* * *

Kaiba snickered. The yami just stared at him, puzzled.  
  
"What is so funny, you fool, you're gonna be sent to the-- AAH!" Kaiba kicked Marik's face and pushed him down. The yami held his nose, shaking his head, trying not to spill blood.  
  
"You may have the millenium rod.. but I have my feet!" The CEO got up slowly and took Yami marik's rod, too hurt to even look. But as Kaiba grabbed the rod he got punched in the stomach, which made him cough blood.  
  
"Two can play this game. It's my turn!" Yami marik rushed to Kaiba, but the brunette just punched him in the head, causing the yami to fall on his knees, then backwards, and he was left unconscious on the floor. Kaiba painfully pushed the intercom button.  
  
"I.. I call a maid at the entrance to clean. Dispose.. of the body." Kaiba smirked, took the rod, and ran outside, where Yugi and everyone were. They stayed as close to the mansion as possible to see if the CEO was alright. Mokuba rushed to his brother, hugging him.  
  
"You're alive! So what happened?" Kaiba squinted and made a sign to his brother not to hug him too tight. He coughed and glared at everyone.  
  
"He's still in, I knocked him out for a little while. But for now I suggest you all find a safe place. I.. allow you to take Mokuba with you. Take care of him."  
  
"Are you crazy? You're actually gonna go back there with that insane yami?" Tea blinked. She wasn't sure if Kaiba was serious or not.  
  
"Oh, but Yugi is coming with me. I am not going there alone. I need him." He looked over at Yugi, who gasped. Bakura just looked at Joey, who looked back at him. Tea nervously shook her head. Mokuba's eyes widened.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Kaiba.. why do you need me? How can I help you?" Kaiba smirked and took the poor confused boy's arm, leading him into the mansion, as everyone else was yelling words like "No!" "Yugi!" "Kaiba!" and Mokuba just stared down, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Will you finally tell me? Ehhmm.. Kaiba?" The CEO entered, noticing the maid had taken the egyptian somewhere else, precisely on the couch in the living room, and the blood was wiped off the dark green carpet. Yugi followed him to the living room. Fortunately, Yami marik was still out cold.  
  
"Alright, listen Yugi. I want you to become.. the so called pharaoh. I need his.. err.. powers. Yami, using Marik's millenium rod, will banish him to the shadow realm! I don't see any other way.." He looked at the couch, and froze. The yami wasn't here anymore. He sneaked out while they weren't looking. Kaiba screamed and kicked the table. Yugi, who was now Yami, just tilted his head, his eyebrow rising.  
  
"I had him where I wanted to! Darn it! That son of a.." He stopped and looked over at Yami, who was grinning politely. Kaiba sighed and looked down.  
  
"Do not worry. He can't be far, maybe-" The two boys heard screams outside. One of them sounded like Joey.  
  
"Oh. Maybe we found him earlier than we thought." Kaiba and Yami hurried outside, where Joey and Tristan were pinning Yami marik to the floor.  
  
"Not so strong without your rod, now are you?" Tristan laughed. Joey waved over at Yami.  
  
"Hey, Yug, I met up with Tristan on the way, and then with this nutcase of a yami! It sure helps, doesn't it?" Yami laughed a bit and showed the millenium rod to Yami marik.  
  
"Wait, Yugi. May I do it?" Bakura shyly asked. "I always wanted to do this.. well, only the yamis have all the fun.." Yami closed his eyes.  
  
"Bakura, you know, not everyone can-" He stopped as the spirit of the ring, aka Yami bakura, took over.  
  
'That's not the way, baka, I'll show you how to order around the pharaoh.' He walked over to Yami, snatched the millenium rod off his hand and pointed it to Yami marik. He smirked.  
  
"Time to say goodbye, bastard! Who's going to the shadow realm now?" Yami marik jumped up, sending Joey and Tristan to the floor and knocking the millenium rod out of Bakura's hand.  
  
"Damn it, Marik, way to waste my good speech!" Yami bakura glared at the egyptian, who tried to reach his item, but his hand got slapped away by Yami, who grabbed back the rod and threw it to Bakura, smirking once again.  
  
"Now you're done for!" Yami bakura stabbed Yami marik in the head, making him bleed.  
  
"Maybe I should just kill you. It'd be more fun." Yami took the rod again, stopping the angered Bakura from hurting Marik even more.  
  
"You don't know how much it hurts, stupid.." Yami marik said rubbing his head and coughing blood. He fell on the floor, panting.  
  
"I will end your sufferings, Marik. I hope you'll never come back now." Yami made the millenium rod glow, and Yami marik disapeared into the shadows, engulfed with darkness, and the only remaining sign of him was the fluorescent blood on the cement.  
  
"Way to get rid of that psycho!" Joey and Tea both yelled at the same time. Kaiba just nodded, took Mokuba's hand, whispering "Let's go now" and heading back to his mansion, shaking his head. Tea, Joey and Tristan headed back home, waving to Yami. Bakura took control of his body again, and looked at the spot where Yami marik once was. He smiled at Yami, who smiled back, and headed home.  
  
"Bakura. Thanks for helping me, weither if it was your yami or you. I couldn't have done it alone, and without the help of my other friends, but they left too fast for me to tell them. Oh, and tell the good news to Marik!"  
  
"No problems Yugi, seeya later! I will tell him!" He continued his way to his house, and Yami went back to the game shop, throwing carelessly the millenium rod on the road, convinced it won't hurt anyone. But what if someone finds it?

* * *

That's it, the end.. rather corny, but eh.. I'm out of inspirations and this story needed an update. It will probably have another story, someone finding the millenium rod or something.. Well that's it, I'll make another story when I have the time.


End file.
